1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and, more particularly, to a display device configured to decrease flicker.
2. Discussion
Conventional liquid crystal displays typically include two display panels on which field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are formed, and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. These liquid crystal displays are configured to display an image by, for example, applying a voltage to one or more of the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which controls the direction(s) of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, as well as the polarization of incident light passing therethrough.
To prevent (or otherwise reduced) deterioration of the liquid crystal layer caused, at least in part, by the application of a one-directional electric field to the liquid crystal layer for a relatively long duration, the polarity of a data voltage and/or a common voltage may be reversed for each frame, each row, and/or each pixel. It is noted, however, that driving a display device in such a manner may cause, at least in part, flicker in an associated screen presentation. That is, the inversion driving scheme of periodically inverting the polarity of the data voltage and/or common voltage between a positive polarity and a negative polarity may cause, at least in part, flicker in an associated screen presentation.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.